October 31st: Or Rumble at the Hospital
by BearSent176
Summary: For your entertainment, here's another tale from Unheard Flipper's AU of our undercover heroes. The follow up to Kim's not so Happy Halloween. Ten down, a few more to go!


**Hi there and welcome back to another Post-mission sitch with Unheard Flipper's characters from his AU, "The Truth about Kim and Ron". This time it's after the Halloween debacle, well for Kim anyway…right?**

**But before we startup we'd like to thanks the following for chiming in with our last tale in the line: Sentinel103, EnterpriseCV-6, Cbarge and Jimmy1201, thanks to you all.**

**So with no further ado, here's the unofficial AAR from October 31st.**

10

October 31st

Or

Rumble at the Hospital: The Aftermath

The blond handed the wet and now clean dish to his best friend. "Last one KP.", Roman stated.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes and fixing dinner for the family, Roman.", Kim told him as she dried off the plate, "I really owe you for helping out the last couple of weeks."

"Vell I helped get you into de mess, it's the least I can do. Now how many more days do we have till parole?", Roman asked.

"If you keep helping me with the chores, only two more.", Kim replied, "Man, Mom and Dad really came down on me like a ton of bricks. Boy I wonder how bad it would have been if I really had been fifteen."

"The reason it's so bad, is that Mr. Barkin wanted to maintain your cover kids.", Anne told her softly as she came in to check on them, "Now we don't know the reasons why you are back in high school Kimmie, or why Roman is impersonating Ron Stoppable, but I know it must be very important because of all the security people we met before all this started."

"Mom I was totally wrong about lying. But Roman shouldn't be punished. I mean he…."

"Honey he knew the position that you were put in, by him and several others, and Mr. Barkin couldn't very well punish the others, now could he? Anyway Roman volunteered as a way of getting your time reduced, so I think that you should thank him for being so thoughtful."

"I guess so. And it was real nice of him to help out; I'll take him out to Bueno Nacho when I get ungrounded.", said Kim, with her back to them so she didn't see her parents frown at this.

Then getting her parents up to speed with this sitch, "You see originally Roman wasn't invited to Monique's party. He had been planning on going trick or treating and I wanted to go with him. And then Mo said that she wanted to invite me to go to her party as a way of trying to set me up better with Josh."

Shaking her head in bemusement, "She has no idea of my true sitch, being a college graduate and Marine Corps Officer and all that; he's jailbait to me, so I can't go there.", Kim huffed. "Anyway since no one has a clue of what we're doing here, we have to keep up appearances so our covers won't be blown and we don't tank our mission.", Kim offered further in explanation. "Besides, Roman already told me that he wouldn't have been that offended like the Tweebs said he'd be."

"Da, da dumb Ruskie, et wes yer fault. 'Lieutenant Possible in trouble, vou vill vall en fer KP.', Major Barkein said.", in a close approximation of his CO's gruff voice as Roman snorted, "En he dedn't meant Kimika Possible eiter. So Eh help out es Eh can."

"Honey.", Anne smiled at the young blond who was in _goofy_ character, "Your father and I know that you're doing something important and we support you, but we're also afraid of you getting in over your head. You have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will Mom…."

"Ah KP would vou go and check de freezer for tomorrow's dinner? De things are en de yellow bags.", Roman asked as he noticed James Possible enter the kitchen.

"Roman?", she asked for clarification, "I thought we were having takeout tomorrow?"

"Et es ok KP. Eh would like for vou to bring dem up to put in refrigerator.", he grinned, "Messes Doctor Pea asked for meh to cook again."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't leave until I talk to you.", the red head said as she opened the door to the basement and went downstairs.

"Eh won't.", the blond replied.

With Kim gone, he said lowly. "Mester and Messes Possible, what Lieutenant Possible es doing es very emportant and very dangerous to her ef a bad person finds out. Eh vill tell vou dis. Eh vill always have her back end vill trade meh life for hers anytime.", Roman told them with a determined look on his face as he rose up from his slouch, "Eh mey not be able to kep her frem get hert, but Eh do best Eh can."

"Thank you Roman….thank you very much.", a tearful Anne Possible told the young man as she wrapped him up in a hug, when Kim reappeared.

"What did I miss?", the younger red head asked when she reentered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing much, Roman was telling us that he was going to take you out for dinner in a couple of nights as a way of celebrating you two getting off your grounding.", James told her once he recovered from being caught off guard.

"Eh did?...Oh yes Eh did.", Roman gave him a dirty look.

"W...well I, I don't know, I mean Josh asked me out for another date...And I have keep up appearances…you know.", Kim stammered, "Mom, we can't be seen dating...Major Barkin..."

"It's not a date. Just going out for something to eat.", Anne chuckled gauging her daughter's reactions, "Anyway why don't you two watch some TV."

"Sure Mom, thanks.", Kim replied.

X

When they were alone in front of the TV, Kim asked the young blond, "Well you never spilled about what you and Josh did after Mom and Dad sent me home to wait for them."

"We went into the haunted house and helped with some role playing for the kids. Then when et was over Josh put your end of the unicorn suit on we went trick or treating.", Roman replied with a smile.

"You two _really_ went T or T?", she asked wide eyed.

"But of course Eh hev to maintain meh cover, nyet?", he chuckled, "Though next year Eh em going as Klingon. Josh going as Vulcan. Eh em teaching hem how to hold fingers and de neck pinch."

Then looking around to see if anyone was listening in on them, "Eh...et wes good we find out what 'Centurion Project' is nyet?"

"Yeah it was. The Captain and I gave the armor a pretty good going over, and it seems to be a pretty potent prototype as potential military battle armor. But I think the people in charge of that project might want to add some safety interlocks so that not just anyone can get that suit and activate it.", Kim replied, "I included _that_ in the report as well as our security concerns."

"Ded et change ef vou was evil or good?"

"No Roman...it didn't. I knew what I did was wrong and I had to make everyone understand that I was sorry. I'm really sorry about lying to Mom and Dad and Josh and you.", Kim said shamefaced, "It was a very low point in my life; I never really did anything like that before.", she replied when Roman raised her wrist to see if there was a reaction.

"What are you doing Roman?", the red head growled.

"Jest checking to make sure that you dedn't have bracelet on. Eh dedn't want to fight vou like Shego ded.", he laughed.

Growling lightly, "Moving along. So what did you and Josh do with your haul?"

"Ve went to orphanage on Fifth Street and gave them most of et…Oh, one moment Eh forgot something.", Roman told her as he got up and quickly left the room. He returned a few moments later with a small bag.

"Des es for vou. Josh en Eh thought vou vould enjoy et.", Roman said as he handed the bag to her.

Kim looked inside. "Oh my God, it's my favorite chocolate bars. How did you know?"

"Yer Moter and Fater know. Eh had Vade check on 'T or T' sites on web. Et has the places broken down by what dey pass out too. Josh en Eh go to Upperton for des...for vou.", Roman smiled, "Vou should geve hem a kiss fer dat."

"Yeah I guess I should, but first I want to thank you Roman for being so thoughtful.", Kim replied as she kissed him on the cheek, before they settled on the couch to talk of recent events.

After another half hour the blond excused himself, "Eh think it is past meh curfew and Eh don't want to get grounded further. Eh will see you in morning before school."

Sorry to see him to go "OK be careful it's cold and rainy out there.", she replied.

"Am vodka drinking Ruskie, nyet? Eh know about cold en wet. Good night Kimika.", he replied with a smile.

"Goodnight Roman.", Kim told him as she got up to escort him to the door.

XX

_Later at the Stoppable home:_

"Eh Rufusinski dat es meh live.", the blond raised his glass of clear liquid in salute to the rodent wrapped in thick, warm blankets and passed out from eating too much cheese; possibly 80 proof cheese at that… Feeling warm himself, Roman removed his hockey jersey

"Em boring vou da?", he said, then shrugged. "Not bad, em boring mehself too.", he laughed lightly as he scratched the hairless rodent's ears.

Taking another sip, "Anyvay ver vas Eh? Oh da, Alexander he es good boy..."

XXXX

Not much action, just some additional meandering around with our two intrepid heroes.

And the ever needed disclaimer: Kim and company are the property of the Mouse Ears Empire; we're just borrowing them with Unheard Flipper's Roman Stopblaski for your and our entertainment. No money was made or passed between lawyers, I mean hands.


End file.
